


Beauty is (not) in the eye of the bee-holder.

by LIarsLAir007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bee - Freeform, Bees, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, angel - Freeform, bee sting, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIarsLAir007/pseuds/LIarsLAir007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns the hard way that some sayings are not meant literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty is (not) in the eye of the bee-holder.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Castiel had heard this saying multiple times, and had always wondered what it meant. He thought not to ask Dean about it because it seemed like Dean would only reply with a sarcastic remark. Sam he could ask, if he could get in touch with Sam. The younger Winchester had gone away somewhere with Castiel's brother, Gabriel. Castiel sighed as he stood up from the bench he had been sitting at. Castiel often went to the park and admired the nature there when he needed some space or just thinking time. A short buzzing noise zoomed past his ear and his eyes lit up. A bee! Maybe the saying wasn't about inner beauty, maybe it was about physically holding bees! Castiel looked around himself in search for the bee. He saw it buzzing around a Tigerlily and followed the bee back to its hive. When he got there he reached up and tapped the nest gently and a few bees rushed out and flew around his hand, as if observing him. He turned his hand so the bees were hovering above his palm. He smiled gently and mumbled "Hello bees, I'm Cas."   
Suddenly, one bee lurched forward and stung Castiel's hand, and the other hovering bees quickly followed suit, attacking his outstretched hand with ferocity. Castiel made a inhuman noise and fell backwards onto his bum. More bees spewed from the hive and began attacking poor, naive, Castiel.   
A loud burst of Thunderstruck by ACDC came from Dean's front jeans pocket. He smiled cheekily and lowed the gun he had been aiming at a man (or rather vampire) who was tied to a chair with blood stains covering his face. He flipped open the phone and spoke; "Hello,"  
"Dean..." Cas spoke into the phone panting. Was he running? Dean wondered.   
"You okay Cas?" Dean asked, becoming concerned.   
"Dean...bees...help...at the park..." Castiel panted into the phone and Dean heard a loud buzz through the speaker and a strange noise emitted by his friend.   
"Right. Cas, I'll be there soon, don't worry." Dean snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. "Now," he said, raising the gun again. "Where were we?"   
(Later)   
Dean had found Cas and helped chase away the few remaining bees and brought him back to the Impala. The pair were currently sitting in the back seat, Castiel had taken off his coat and his shirt, and was now bare skinned. Dean sat behind Cas and was pulling out stingers left behind by the bees.   
"It hurts right there," Castiel said as Dean was about to pluck a stinger out of Castiel's bare back.   
"How could you- oh whatever." Dean replied and more gently pulled the stinger out of his friends back. "Cas, what did you do to get attacked by a swarm of bees?"  
Castiel mumbled something in response.   
"Dude, speak up." Dean replied to the meaningless sounds.   
"Beauty is not in the eye of the bee holder," Castiel replied only loud enough for Dean to hear.   
Deans hands dropped and he let out a snort of laughter. He covered his mouth in an attempt to stop the oncoming laughter, but failed, and burst out laughing.   
"What are you laughing at? Injury is no laughing matter."  
"Oh Cas, dude," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You are the best thing that's happened to me in awhile. Dude, 'beauty in the eye of the beholder' means that another person can see someone else's true beauty." Dean said, breaking into a short laugh afterwards.   
"...oh..." Castiel replied quietly. He stayed silent for a minute while Dean was fussing with plucking out stingers. Castiel shifted around to face Dean and began a sentence "Dean...am I...do you...um-"  
"Yeah Cas," Dean laughed, cutting off his companion. "You are beautiful," Dean reached out his hand and held Castiel's chin. Castiel smiled gently and closed his eyes, sighing and resting his head on Dean's hand. Dean stroked Castiel's chin for a moment, pondering what he should do next. Ah screw it, Dean thought, leaning in and pressing his lips to the other man's. Castiel's eyes fluttered open in surprise but he didn't pull away, instead he leaned in and deepened the kiss.  
They eventually pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other, and Castiel muttered "You are beautiful too, Dean."


End file.
